


The Bandana Code: Brown Corduroy

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [9]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Betrayal, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Caught, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Related Freak Out, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Handkerchief Code, High Heels, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy School Girl, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Temporary Dissapearance, The Bandana Code, Top Jack, Virginity Roleplay, White Panties, ghosting, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "How can I help you Miss Gaskarth?" Alex grinned wickedly, leaning back a little on his hands and unfolding his legs to swing them back and forth."I was hoping you'd be able to help me with my homework, Sir." Jack raised an eyebrow stepping a little closer."And what homework would that be?" He paused directly in front of Alex as he stilled his legs, spreading them so there was enough room for Jack to stand between them. "Sex Education."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Bandana Code: Brown Corduroy

Jack slammed the front door shut behind him and leant against it, sighing heavily. It had been nearly three weeks since Jack had last heard anything from Alex and he was starting to worry. He had known before he'd left that night that something was wrong but he hadn't pushed it, figuring that he'd talk when he was ready. Now he was completely MIA and Jack had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He was sure that had something serious happened Rian would have told him, but he was also positive that he knew more than he was letting on. He'd been weirdly cagey on the phone when Jack had called to see if Alex was okay and had refused to let Jack in when he'd showed up at the apartment. Something was definitely up.

"You okay?" Josh called from the kitchen, head poking out of the door frame. Jack pushed away from the wood and nodded.  
"Yeah, just tired and stressed." He lied.   
"Still no word from Alex?" Josh smirked, knowing full well what the problem was.  
"Nope." Jack said popping the "P" to sound more nonchalant than he felt.  
"Weird. I saw him in class earlier and he seemed fine."   
"Huh." Perhaps it was time for Jack to start taking this personally.

He headed into his room, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking the door shut. He shrugged off his jacket and went to throw it on his desk chair but only ended up dropping it as he jumped a foot in the air, letting out a yelp as he noticed the figure leant against the desk.

He dove for the light switch bathing the room in an artificial glow as Josh's voice floated in from the hallway. "Everything alright in there?" Jack turned back to the desk to find a highly amused Alex smirking at him. "Fine." Jack huffed, his irritation clear in his tone.   
"What happened?" Josh asked, clearly confused. Before Jack could respond Alex was holding a finger up to his lips and indicating towards the hallway leaving Jack wondering how the hell he'd managed to get in if Josh didn't even know he was here. "Stubbed my toe." He lied. He heard Josh laughing as he retreated back into the kitchen.

He folded his arms across his chest as he took Alex in. He was dressed up like a slutty schoolgirl; red tartan skirt that barely covered his ass, a white shirt that was open at the top and tied up at his waist leaving a grand total of two buttons actually done up, a tie that was so small it was barely worth wearing, knee-high white socks, black stilettos and he'd even put the longer layers of his hair up in tiny pigtails. It was all very Hit Me Baby One More Time. It was then that Jack noticed the strip of brown corduroy tied around his right thigh and his dick twitched.

"What the fuck?" Jack said, trying to focus on his anger at the fact Alex had just disappeared on him for weeks.  
"What's the matter, Professor Barakat?" He asked, biting his lower lip as he looked up at him with big eyes.  
"Seriously? You disappear for weeks without so much as a word and then break into my bedroom dressed like hooker Britney Spears and that all you've got to say?"

Alex huffed, face falling in annoyance when it became clear Jack wasn't going to just play along. "Jack." He whined.  
"No," Jack said flatly, refusing to give in to his urges. "You owe me an explanation." Alex sighed heavily straightening up and facing Jack properly.  
"I had some stuff going on that I had to deal with. I'm back now, okay?"  
"Stuff?" Jack repeated in disbelief. "What stuff?"  
"Just personal stuff." Alex dismissed but that only irritated Jack further.   
"So personal you couldn't even drop me a text to let me know you weren't dead?"

Alex opened his mouth to respond but Jack wasn't done. "You act all weird before you leave and then disappear without a word. You ignore all my texts and calls and no one's willing to tell me anything about what's going on with you and you're expecting me to just accept you had "stuff" going on? I've been worried sick about you Alex! I thought something serious had happened."

Jack knew he was probably overreacting a little, but he really had been worried about the older lad. He'd missed him like crazy over the past few weeks, far too accustomed to spending almost all his time with him. 

He'd never admit it aloud but he was also feeling a little betrayed, he'd thought he and Alex were closer than this, that they could talk to each other about anything. He knew that Alex told him things he'd never told anyone else so the fact that Alex couldn't talk to him about whatever was going on hurt. 

Alex stared down at his shoes guiltily. In truth, he'd been actively avoiding Jack. He'd been freaking out about the way his feelings towards him had changed and had been trying to figure out what to do.

In the end, he'd decided that it was only as big a deal as he made it out to be and that the only reason his little crush would get in the way was if he let it. Therefore he'd decided that keeping things going as normal was the best way forward. He'd get easy, casual sex and by forcing himself to actually deal with Jack and intimacy with Jack he'd be able to deal with and get over his feeling. They were barely feelings really and Alex was more than happy to adapt.

"Look." He said, finally meeting Jack's gaze. "There was nothing you could do to help and I knew if I told you about it you'd want to try, that's why I made Rian swear not to tell you anything. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you and I'm sorry I worried you but it's over now okay? I dealt with the problem and I'm back now. I'm fine, everything's fine."

He watched as Jack deflated, dropping his arms to his sides and sighing heavily. "Is that really all you're gonna give me?" Alex smirked, walking over and casually looping his arms around the younger's neck. "I'm afraid so." He leant in, pecking his lips and ignoring the way his chest fluttered. "It's cute that you were worried though." Jack snorted a little.   
"Lex, you're my best friend. Of course, I was worried." Alex just gave a nod, keeping his face neutral.

"So are we okay?" Jack nodded, though he didn't look happy about it. "Good." Alex smiled, taking a step back. "Because I wanna make it up to you." He sat himself on top of the desk and crossed his legs sending Jack a seductive look. "Is that right?" Jack smirked, resigning himself to the fact that whatever had been going on Alex wasn't going to tell him.

"How can I help you _Miss_ Gaskarth?" Alex grinned wickedly, leaning back a little on his hands and unfolding his legs to swing them back and forth. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me with my homework, Sir." Jack raised an eyebrow stepping a little closer.  
"And what homework would that be?" He paused directly in front of Alex as he stilled his legs, spreading them so there was enough room for Jack to stand between them. "Sex Education."

Jack swallowed, fighting hard to keep in character. "Sex Ed isn't something I teach, Miss Gaskarth. You'd probably be better off asking your Sex Ed teacher." He smirked as Alex's eyes widened a little at the curveball. Alex was going to have to work for this.  
"I know that Sir, but I thought my problem would be better suited to a man of your experience and expertise." Jack raised an eyebrow at that. Alex was good, he had to admit it. "Okay. Well, what's the problem?"

Alex bit his lip, glancing down as though nervous though Jack knew it was a front. He looked up at Jack through his fringe with big innocent eyes and it made Jack week at the knees. "I can't do my homework, Sir." Jack frowned, faking confusion.  
"Why not?"   
"Well, you see, I can't do my sex education homework because... well, I've never had sex." He faked further embarrassment and Jack released a small groan.

"Well now. That is a problem." He managed to keep his voice calm despite the excitement coursing through him. He stepped forward so that he was finally between Alex's legs and lifted his head so their eyes met. He ran his thumb over Alex's lower lip and smirked. "I think I can help you fix that." Alex's eyes lit up as his tongue swiped out over the tip of Jack's thumb. "Thank you, Professor. I _really_ appreciate the help."

Jack took a step back and walked over to his desk chair, sitting down. Alex moved around so he was in front of him once more, a leg either side of Jack's. 

"So, Miss Gaskarth." He said, running his hands gently up and down Alex's bare thighs. "How much experience _do_ you have with the subject?"   
"None," Alex whispered plump lower lip between his teeth once again.   
"None?" Alex shook his head and Jack's lips curled into a wicked smirk. "You're telling me no one's so much as seen that pretty little hole of yours?" Alex shook his head again, looking at him through his eyelashes. "No Sir. No one but me."   
"Well, we're definitely going to have to change that."

He stood up suddenly causing their crotches to run together. Alex released a small gasp and Jack smirked down at him. He grabbed ahold of Alex's upper arms and began manoeuvring him into place so he was bent over the desk, his ass on full display. He pushed the skirt up out of the way to discover Alex was wearing white lace panties. _Fuck that's hot._

Swallowing his moan Jack pinged at the elastic. "Now these won't do at all." He muttered, snapping the elastic harder.   
"S-sir?" Alex whimpered, doing his best to seem nervous and unsure.  
"How can I teach you about sex with panties on? No, they're going to have to come off." Alex had to bite his lip to hide his grin as he nodded. "Whatever you think is best, Sir."

Jack quickly tore the panties down his legs and as the material dropped to his ankles Alex stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Jack ran his hands over Alex's perky ass, marvelling at it. It was on full display just for him. 

"Such a pretty little ass you have." He mused as he squeezed hard, eliciting a breathy moan from the older lad. He licked the pad of his thumb before rubbing it teasingly against Alex's entrance causing him to choke out a moan. "Such a pretty little hole too." He grinned to himself. "I'm going to have a lot of fun putting it through its paces." Alex released another soft moan. He'd been thinking about this all day and it was already so much better than he'd imagined.

"You know." Jack began casually as he continued to rub at Alex's entrance. "There's a lot more to sex education than just sex."  
"Sir?" Jack smirked as Alex continued with the innocent facade.   
"Well, there's oral, fingering, toys..." He bent down and nipped at the sensitive skin of Alex's inner thigh causing him to gasp. "Erogenous zones. Lot's of fun things to try." Alex released a small whimper as Jack pressed his thumb a little harder against his entrance. He was going to enjoy this.

He moved his thumb away, squeezing at his cheeks once more before licking over his entrance. Alex released a loud moan of pleasure in response and Jack smirked. Clearly, all this personal stuff hadn't involved getting off. "You like that Lexi?" He asked and Alex nodded eagerly.  
"Yes Sir! So _good_!"   
"Oh sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet."

He set to work pleasuring the older lad; swirling and lapping and penetrating his hole with his tongue, never sticking with one motion long enough for him to get used to it. He enjoyed the shocked gasps Alex released and the way he squirmed hard as his body trembled with the pleasure. "God, you're so sensitive. Look at you, all worked up and we've barely even gotten started."

He plunged his tongue deep into Alex as hard as he could and the older lad cried out in pleasure, his fingers scratching uselessly at the smooth wood of the desk as he tried and failed to find a grip.

"Sir! Sir, you're gonna make me cum!" Alex gasped out desperately. Jack chuckled darkly, removing his tongue so he could speak.  
"Yes, I am. Over and over and over." He let his warm breath fan out over Alex's wet hole making him whimper. He began lapping at Alex's entrance once more and startled with surprise when a few moments later Alex was releasing all over himself. He was more sensitive than Jack had first realised.

He tsked softly as he observed the mess, watching some of Alex's cum slowly trickle down his thighs. "Look at the mess you've made." He put on a disappointed tone, watching with amusement as Alex went weak at the knees. "S-sorry, Sir." He grovelled. "I couldn't help myself." Jack grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. You'll be cleaning up any mess you make once I'm finished with you." Alex moaned softly and Jack smirked to himself.

He quickly grabbed the lube, watching as Alex's shifted around with anticipation. He coated his fingers and pushed two straight in making Alex choke out a gasp, his muscles immediately clenching down on Jack's fingers. "Relax Lexi. I think a little slut like you can take two fingers." Alex whimpered softly, pressing his forehead against the desk.

Jack waited a moment whilst Alex relaxed before he started thrusting his fingers in and out. Alex was soon moaning whorishly with pleasure. Jack made sure to tease him, brushing close to his prostate without actually touching it. Alex let out a noise of dismay and Jack chuckled darkly. "What's the matter slut?"   
"Sir! Sir, please don't tease me." He begged, already half hard. Jack only chuckled more, you'd never think he'd just gotten off.

Since Jack enjoyed being in control and teasing Alex - and was still a little bitter about being kept out of the loop and ignored for so long - he ignored his request, continuing to dance around his prostate. He added a third finger, carefully stretching out his ass a little. He was going to fuck him at some point this evening so he may as well prep him whilst he was teasing.

Alex was releasing breathy moans and shifting his hips around, not so subtly trying to force Jack's fingers into that spot that would have him dizzy with pleasure. No matter how hard he tried, Jack would predict him and just continue to tease.

"Sir please!" Alex cried out, sounding completely strung out. "I need more, please." Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot just below his ear, running his tongue over the shell. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

He thrust his fingers into Alex's prostate hard causing a relieved sob. Instead of pulling back out, he began massaging the gland, pressing down hard. Alex released choked moans of pleasure as his hips bucked sporadically without volition.

"Fuck!" He gasped, squirming with the intensity of the pleasure. It was so good but far too much. He was struggling to handle it feeling suddenly sensitive and raw. "Sir." He whimpered, lifting his head. "Sir please it's too much!" Jack eased off a little but continued to massage his prostate. "What's the matter, Lexi? Am I being too rough with your little hole?" Alex nodded, whimpering a little. "Aww, poor Lexi."

He pulled his fingers out completely, causing a dismayed whine as Alex's ass began clenching on nothing. "Sir?" He was wrecked and Jack was loving it. "Well, I may as well stop now, hadn't I? How will you ever be able to handle my big cock pounding into you when you can't even take my fingers?" Alex whined with dismay, as Jack stepped backwards.  
"Please! Sir, I'll take it, I'll take it I swear! Please don't stop." Jack smirked to himself. Alex was so damn easy to tease.  
"Are you sure Lexi? I'm not going to take it easy on you." Alex nodded vigorously.   
"I'll take it. Just don't stop!" Jack grinned and plunged his fingers back in.

Alex was soon chanting "Sir!" over and over as Jack continued to massage his prostate as hard as he could. His thighs were trembling with anticipation as he tried his hardest to hold on, but it was no use. He was close to his second orgasm of the evening. "Sir I'm so close!" He practically sobbed. The desperation had Jack's dick straining hard against his jeans. God he needed to hurry up and cum so Jack could fuck him. 

Alex whimpered out a few more times, his fingers gripping in his own hair just so he had something to hold onto. "I'm gonna cum!" He practically screamed as he convulsed against the desk. Jack just pressed harder in response. He choked out a gasp as he released for the second time that evening, soaking his skirt and dripping onto the floor. Jack was gonna have to scrub the carpet hard after this.

Alex was still panting and trembling ten minutes later. Jack rubbed his hand up Alex's spine soothingly. "You really are sensitive tonight huh?" He murmured and Alex released a light breathy chuckle. "Isn't that normal for your first time?" Jack barked a laugh, rolling his eyes. Apparently, Alex wasn't giving up his role for anything.

Jack pulled him upright before turning him around to face him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Alex moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and revelling in the care and intimacy of the moment.

Jack's hands slid down to his thighs and he gently lifted him up, sitting him on the desk as the kiss began to grow heated. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as he began undoing his jeans. "You sure you can handle it, Princess? Wouldn't want to damage you." Alex rolled his eyes, nipping at Jack's lower lip. "I'm willing to take the risk, Sir."

Jack's jeans and boxers hit the floor and he pushed Alex back against the desk. He pulled his hips to the edge of the desk and began rubbing the tip of his dick against Alex's entrance. He moaned into Jack's mouth and gripped tighter on his shoulders.

Jack grabbed the lube and quickly coated his dick before pushing into Alex. They both moaned as he slowly filled the older lad, pressing their foreheads together as he bottomed out. "Oh god!" Alex gasped, head falling back against the table with a light thump. They'd both been waiting far too long for this.

Jack took a firm grip of Alex's hips to keep him in place as he began to thrust. He took it slow at first, giving himself a chance to acclimatize to the tight heat. He didn't want to blow his load before he'd gotten to fuck him properly. Alex was moaning softly, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the slow build.

Jack began to pick up speed, thrusting harder as he gained control of himself. Alex's moans grew louder and his grip on Jack's shoulders grew tighter. The desk creaked ominously beneath them but they paid it no notice, too caught up in each other to care.

"So good!" Alex moaned, legs tightening as Jack switched angles.   
"Yeah? You like it when I defile your tight little hole?" Alex nodded eagerly, lifting his hips off the desk a little and moaning louder as Jack hit his sweet spot.

Jack could feel Alex's nails digging into his shoulders through his t-shirt as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was gasping and moaning and Jack could feel him tightening a little around him. "Sir, don't stop! Make me yours!" Jack smirked a little at how blissed out he was already.

Jack pulled out and Alex's eyes snapped open as he let out a whine of dismay. "What are you doing?" He cried in disbelief. Jack just smirked at him as he sat back down in his chair. "You want it then you work for it." He said with a shrug. Alex was immediately climbing into his lap with dark eyes. "What do I do Sir?" He bit his lower lip and Jack had to take a deep breath.  
"You pleasure yourself on my cock."

Alex knelt up, a leg either side of Jack's thighs and slowly sank down onto Jack's dick. They both moaned as the pleasure was restored. Alex's erection has caused the skirt to lift at the front allowing Jack to see everything as Alex began to lift and sink on his dick. It was so hot seeing himself disappearing into the older lad.

Alex used the chair arms for leverage as he bounced in Jack's lap, setting a fast rhythm as he leant back a little to catch the right spots inside him. Jack grabbed his hips to help him move and stop him from falling backwards off the chair.

As he continued to bounce and moan Jack watched as he began to leak precum. He gripped at Alex's head smearing it around his tip and causing the older boy to whimper and gasp, his head flung back in pleasure. He was rapidly losing his rhythm and Jack knew he was getting close.

He lurched forward, catching Jack's lips in a heated embrace as he began to grind dirtily down on his cock. Jack was rocking up into his downward movements and they were both moaning desperately into each other's mouths.

Alex pulled back with a face of pure ecstasy and it was obvious that his orgasm was imminent. "Jack!" He moaned out, finally abandoning the roleplay as his head fell back and his jaw slack. 

His orgasm shuddered its way through his entire body and while there wasn't nearly as much cum as the first couple he still managed to soak Jack's t-shirt and his skirt. A little had even ended up on Alex's bare stomach.

"Holy hell." Alex gasped, collapsing forward and burying his head in Jack's shoulder. "That was amazing." Jack nodded in agreement, struggling to catch his breath. "I'm gonna need a shower," Alex mumbled, giving a breathy laugh.  
"Gonna need to scrub my floor too." Alex snorted, shaking his head.  
"Maybe later." He mumbled through a yawn making Jack snort. 

"So am I forgiven?" He asked, sitting up and sending him a hopeful look. Jack sighed but nodded slowly.  
"Just text me next time." Alex nodded, leaning forward and pecking his lips.  
"Sorry. I really didn't mean to freak you out." Jack smiled softly, running a hand through his hair.   
"I know."

They stared at each other for a long moment but before any more could be said there was a loud knock at the door. "What the fuck is going on in there?" Josh's muffled voice asked. Alex smirked at Jack as he tried to think of something even remotely believable to say.

Apparently, he'd taken too long to answer as the door swung open and Josh froze in the doorway, eyes wide as he took the pair in. "Hey man," Alex said casually, unable to move without exposing them further. Not that it wasn't obvious what had been going on. Josh just stood there for a long moment, staring at them before closing the door without a word.

They turned to face each other and burst out laughing. "He is never gonna let us live this down." Jack managed through his giggles. Alex shook his head, hand over his mouth as he tried to calm himself. "Did you _see_ his face?" He wheezed out, pressing his head against Jack's shoulder.

"You're gonna have to tell me how the hell you got in here without him knowing about it." Alex grinned mischievously before shrugging.   
"It wasn't hard to find the emergency key under the mat." Jack blinked in confusion as he processed that.  
"We have a key under the mat?"

Alex snorted, shaking his head as he lifted himself off of Jack and onto the desk so he could start taking off his heels. "Well, at least I'm not gonna have to try and sneak to the shower now." 


End file.
